Biology
by Elaina96
Summary: AU: This is a story of 10 strangers, one night and the stupid, crazy, embarrassing things we do to find love. Many parings. BBRae RobStar CySarah…
1. Chapter 1 Raven & Garfield

Biology.

AU: This is a story of 10 strangers, one night and the stupid, crazy, embarrassing things we do to find love. Many parings. BBRae, RobStar, CySarah…

Chapter 1 Garfield and Raven.

This story starts with Garfield. Poor Garfield just had his heart broken by his long term girlfriend. To get him out of his depression his two best friends dragged him out of his apartment and out to one of the finest clubs Jump City had to offer.

Currently Garfield was going through different phases of excitement and despair. For the moment in his mind he was ready for a new girlfriend but in his friends minds he was ready for a rebound.

"How you feeling, Gar?" Victor asked, glancing towards his friend.

"What? Oh I'm fine, doing great actually." He said glancing around somewhat anxiously.

"Is that why you threw up in the men's room when we got here?" Richard asked.

"You just need to relax." Victor told him.

"Relax? I'm relaxed. I was the dating king in high school, I'll be fine." He said coolly.

"Yeah, sure." Richard spoke.

"Did you say king? As I recall you hit on every girl you saw until one actually let you take her out." Victor said.

"Yeah well… that was a long time ago, now I'm single and I'm ready to mingle." He said excitedly.

"No one says that, Gar." Richard told him.

"Okay, let's find him someone good, preferably nice and pretty." Victor said glancing around.

"How about the girl in the yellow dress?" Richard suggested.

"Yikes, no." Victor said quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" Richard asked.

"That's Karen Beecher, I slept with her senior year."

"Okay moving on." Richard said.

…

"Sarah!" Karen called, waving over to her friend. "I am so glad you made it."

"Wow this place is fancy." Sarah said glancing around the room.

"It's one of the best clubs in Jump. I come here all the time."

"Okay," Sarah began as she and Karen sat down at a table. "Tell me about the guy." She said eagerly.

"Well his online profile says he's British, has a good job, and judging by some of the text we have shared, he is well gifted in the pants region."

"You didn't!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It was just a few pictures." Karen said as she signaled for the cute redheaded waiter. "Yes, two Tom Collins."

"And you sent him some?" Sarah asked.

"Well how else was I going to get him to send me any?" Karen defended.

"Oh wow. So when are you suppose to meet him?"

"He should be here any minute now." Karen said excitedly.

…

Wally walked behind the bar and started preparing a couple Tom Collins, when he spotted his girlfriend mindlessly making a drink. He smirked and walked up behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sup Jinxy."

"I told you to stop calling me that." She said harshly shrugging him off her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and it took her a minute to answer.

"Wally… I think we should break up."

…

"Wow, there appears to be some drama at the bar." Richard noticed.

"Oh, it looks like someone just got dumped." Victor said before taking another sip of his drink. "Anyway, we need to focus." He said getting back to the point.

"Why can't I pick someone out?" Garfield asked, though his tone came off whiny.

"Because, you'll just pick out another Terra." Victor told him simply as he glanced around the room. Garfield huffed and crossed his arms as his friends looked around. "What about the girl in the light blue dress?" Victor suggested.

Richard shook his head, "Engagement ring." He said, observing the stone on the girl's finger.

"Can I at least try and pick someone out?" Garfield asked somewhat annoyed he didn't get a say in who he would get to talk to.

"Okay Gar, pick someone out." Victor said gesturing to the crowd. Excitedly, Garfield glanced at his options, purposefully ignoring every blond in sight. The guys were right; he needed to stay clear of anyone who would remind him of his ex. He then glanced over at the bar and saw a girl reading a book. She was very pretty, in a mysterious way and he found he couldn't look away from her. "Don't even think about it." Victor told him.

"What?" Garfield asked, somewhat embarrassed he was caught staring.

"The bookworm is way out of your league."

"Excuse me?"

"Not only is she too pretty for you, but the fact that she is reading a book at a club shows she doesn't want to be here, and one of her friends most likely pulled her here against her will." Richard told him straight forward.

"Oh screw you, I have a chance." Garfield shot back.

"You know what, fine; give it your best shot." Richard dared.

"I will." Garfield said getting up.

"Go for it, just remember not to mention Terra or you might cry and don't tell her a joke cause you're not funny, and good luck." Victor said quickly throwing Garfield as he left.

"She's gonna eat him alive." Richard said, and Victor nodded in agreement.

Garfield walked towards the girl with full confidence, but as he grew near he started to get nervous; she was a lot prettier up close. She kept brushing her short dark hair out of her face as she read, and she crossed her long smooth legs as she rested the book on her lap. And before he knew it he was there at the bar next to her. He almost wanted to bail on his mission and grab a napkin or straw and go back to his friends, but he didn't want to hear them make fun of him for chickening out. He then realized he was just staring at her like a creep and before he knew it she lifted up her head and addressed him.

"You come to hit on me too?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been here five minutes and I have been hit on twice. Are you lucky number three?"

"No, I mean… I was, um…" He stammered.

"He's blowing it." Victor noted as he watched his friend bomb.

The girl let out a long sigh before putting her book down and fully facing him. "Do you have an actual sentence in your vocabulary?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hi, I'm Gar. Can I buy you a drink?" He managed to spill out.

Maybe it's time you learned a little about Garfield Logan. He was born into a loving family, and his parents adored their son, but tragedy struck when Garfield was 4 years old as his parents died in a horrible boating accident. It was one of the worst things that could happen to a child. Luckily before the young boy could be too traumatized in foster care, he was adopted by Steve and Rita. Even though Steve, his foster father, often gave him the cold shoulder, Rita cherished him with love. In high school Garfield didn't impress the ladies much with his clumsy demeanor and comedy act. But he never gave up trying, and low and behold he finally found a girl that thought he was funny. Garfield and Terra dated all through high school and poor Garfield really thought they would spend the rest of their lives together. But the day after they graduated Terra broke it off. She had given him a big speech about how things change and just like that they were done. He was crushed, and had hid in his apartment for over two weeks, until his friends finally managed to drag him out, and even then he was a wreck. But that was over a month ago, and now as Garfield stared at the pretty girl in front of him, he realized he was ready to get back out there.

The girl let out another sigh before fully putting down her book on the bar and answered, "Sure."

"Really?" He almost blurted, overjoyed. "I mean cool, great, awesome." He tried to say coolly as he sat down next to her.

"Holy shit." Victor blurted.

"No way." Richard said as they watched this unfold.

"Well I guess pigs are flying tonight." Victor said before taking another sip of his drink.

"So can I get your name?" Garfield asked as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"Raven." She answered, taking a sip of her Bloody Mary.

"Oh like the bird. It's very pretty." He smiled, and Raven couldn't help but turn to him as he said this. This was the first time someone had actually called her pretty or gave her any complement at all without asking her to take her home right after it.

Now let's get to know Raven. Raven Roth was born to her young teenage mother Angela. Her father was not in the picture, and Raven was forbidden to ask about him. She accepted the fact that she will never know the story of her father and moved on. As for her mother, being a single mom, Angela had to work a lot to support herself and Raven, so Raven saw very little of her mother. Some would think she would be lonely having no friends and a parent who was always working, but Raven didn't mind being alone, in fact she preferred it. As long as she had a book in her hand, she could entertain herself for hours. She would read day and night, at home and school. Speaking of school, she did very well in it, and by high school she had made her first female friend, and soon after that her first male friend. He was kind charming and romantic, and she quickly fell for him. But it turned out he wasn't real, he was faking the whole thing, and using her. When she found this out she was unbelievably crushed. She learned that day never to trust men, and thus became somewhat unapproachable to them. But being that she was of the female form some of the more pigheaded ones came crawling her way. And when she first saw Garfield walking up to her she would had labeled him one of the scumbags, but now as he continued to talk, she questioned her label on him.

"So Raven, what's a pretty thing like yourself doing here alone." Okay so maybe she was right with labeling him a scumbag.

She let out an annoyed sigh, "You almost had me there." She began, "Giving me cute complements and such, but your just like the rest aren't you." She said as he opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let him. "Thanks for the drink, now leave me alone." She said, grabbing her book and drink before hopping off her stool and walking away.

He watched her, a stunned expression on his face. Did he just blow it?

"Oh man, he just blew it." Victor watched.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Richard asked.

"No, no, don't go after her." Victor said in a panic.

Raven stomped towards the back of the bar were her one and only friend chased her down. "I am so sorry Raven; there was a huge line at the bathroom." Kory said, somewhat out of breath.

"It's fine, I only got hit on three times while you were gone."

"Really, anyone cute?" She asked and Raven huffed. "I get it, guys are pigs, but sometimes you have to give them a chance." Kory said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven! Raven wait!" Garfield said running up to her.

"I told you to leave me alone." Raven said sternly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I get it, I blew it. But you gotta give me another chance, I was just dumped by my high school sweetheart and I'm a little rusty."

"A little?" She said, and was about to reject him further when Kory butted in.

"Oh come on Raven give him another chance." Kory pleaded.

"I-" Raven began but Kory interrupted her.

"Great, you go off and do some talking, and I will see if I can get a signal and try and text Karen to see if she's here yet." Kory said and to Raven's dismay her friend left her.

Garfield couldn't help but beam. "She seems nice."

...

"Oh god Sarah, he just texted me, and he's here." Karen said excitedly.

"What did you say?" Sarah asked eagerly.

Karen smirked, "I said to meet me by the pool table and that I'm in the yellow dress." She said holding in her excitement.

"Oh this is so exciting…" Sarah gushed.

"Karen?" A male voice asked and Karen smirked before slowly turning around.

"ROY!" She blurted in shock disgust.

"Oh shit." He swore, "Out of all the Karen's in Jump."

"Wait, I'm sorry, you two already know each other." Sarah asked.

"We went to high school together." Karen sighed.

"Well it looks like someone fibbed on the dating profile." Roy said casually.

"I fibbed! You said you were British!" She blurted.

"Girls love Brits."

"Ugh." She huffed, "Come on Sarah." Karen said, pulling her friend away.

Roy shrugged before turning and bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry- Roy?" Richard asked.

"Dick Grayson, well I be dammed." Roy said in surprise.

"Hey man, I have to go and take this call, but Vic is over there," He pointed. "We're trying to hook Gar up with some tail."

"Oh that sounds fun." Roy said as he started walking towards Victor.

Richard walked out of the bar, into the fresh night air. He checked his phone and sighed, he missed the call. But suddenly the call didn't seem that important as he glanced over at a beautiful girl before him.

"Darn, no signal." Kory said with a sigh as she fiddled with her phone. She huffed in defeat before putting the object in her clutch and turning back towards the Club entrance. She then couldn't help but stop and stare at the guy in front of her. He had a charming smile and slick black hair, the sight almost made her knees turn to jelly. "Hi." She managed to speak.

"Hello." He said back. "My name is Richard; may I buy you a drink?"

…

This is a story of 10 strangers, one night and the stupid, crazy, embarrassing things we do to find love. And the night had just begun…


	2. Chapter 2 Kory & Richard

Biology.

Chapter 2 Richard and Kory.

Richard walked out of the bar, into the fresh night air. He checked his phone and sighed, he missed the call. But suddenly the call didn't seem that important as he glanced over at a beautiful girl before him.

"Darn, no signal." Kory said with a sigh as she fiddled with her phone. She huffed in defeat before putting the object in her clutch and turning back towards the Club entrance. She then couldn't help but stop and stare at the guy in front of her. He had a charming smile and slick black hair, the sight almost made her knees turn to jelly. "Hi." She managed to speak.

"Hello." He said back. "My name is Richard; may I buy you a drink?"

"Um… sure." Kory said, trying to hide her blush.

He smiled and gestured to the Club as Kory walked with him.

…

"Oh no." Victor said glancing at the door.

"What?" Roy asked as he ordered a drink.

"It appears we have lost Richard."

"What?" Roy asked glancing around.

"Over by the door, see with the pretty redhead."

"Ah-man, your right he's gone. Okay so what's Gar up to?"

"He…" Victor sighed, "He appears to be chasing the bookworm."

…

"Please Raven, I truly am sorry. And I would really like to get to know you." He said honestly as he followed her around the club. She stopped and was about to turn and tell him straight, that she wanted nothing to do with him and that he needed to get lost. But something inside of her changed when she saw his cute pleading smile.

She sighed, "Fine."

"Really?" He beamed, "You won't regret this Rae!" He said excitedly hugging her.

"I already am," She said with clenched teeth before shoving him away. "Boundaries." She said sternly.

"Right, right, I'm sorry. Let me buy you another drink." He said with a smile as he escorted her back to the bar.

"No way." Roy said as he watched Garfield escort the girl back to the bar.

"Geez? How is he doing this?" Victor asked shaking his head. "Anyway, what brings you here, Roy?"

"A blind date that went wrong." He said sipping his scotch.

"Oh, how so?" Victor asked.

"Well it turned out we both lied on our online profile and the girl ended up being Karen Beecher, you know, from high school."

"Oh man." Victor laughed. "Yeah, I saw she was here."

"And here I thought I was going to get lucky tonight."

…

"And here I thought I was going to get lucky tonight." Karen sighed, "I wore my favorite dress and everything."

"Don't give up." Sarah began, "The night's still young."

"Yeah," She said glancing at her phone, "You know I haven't heard a thing from Kory. I wonder if she made it." Karen wondered as she glanced around the room.

"I don't see Kory, but I do see Raven." Sarah spoke.

"What where!?" Karen blurted and looked towards where Sarah pointed. "Oh my god, she's talking to a guy, Raven is talking to a cute guy!" She said in shock.

"Wow, he is cute." Sarah agreed.

"She likes him too." Karen noticed.

"How can you tell?"

"Every once in awhile she will look away and give the slightest smile."

"Oh wow, I see it."

"But you know what, Raven wouldn't come here alone, if she's here, Kory has to be too."

It was true; Kory and Raven were best friends ever since high school. Kory Anders was born into a loving family. She had an older sister and later got a younger brother. She was a happy child, some would say the happiest, but her older sister resented her sister's happiness and would torment poor Kory, day and night. It was so bad that Kory was forced to move to Jump City and live with her uncle. Being the new kid in high school wasn't easy, and Kory longed for a friend. It was then that she met Raven. At first Raven wanted nothing to do with her, as she did with mostly everyone, but Kory continued to show her kindness and eventually Raven returned it, thus a loving friendship was born.

"Oh I see Kory!" Karen said excitedly.

"Where?"

"She's over there talking to that devilishly handsome guy."

"Oh my god I know him! That's Richard Grayson." Sarah said excitedly.

Richard Grayson. Another child who was born into a loving family with loving parents. Tragedy struck when Richard was 10 when his parents were shot at gunpoint, and young Richard saw the whole thing. Strangely soon after the tragedy the young boy was adopted by the famous Bruce Wayne. To this day no one really knows what caused the reclusive Bruce to do such a thing as adopt Richard and turn him into his ward. But for whatever the reason Richard sure fit the part perfectly.

Kory couldn't help but giggle as Richard charmed her. "So princess, what would you like to drink?" He asked as they sat at a table.

She blushed, "I'm not sure. I'm not that familiar with fancy drinks."

"I bet you would like something sweet." He suggested and she nodded. "A Tequila Sunrise it is. I'll be right back." He said before giving her another dashing smile. Kory practically melted as he left and she quickly got up and ran to tell Raven the news.

…

"Let's just start over." Garfield said as he held out his hand. "Hi my name is Garfield, what's yours?"

"Garfield?" Raven asked, "Before you said it was Gar."

"Well Gar's a nickname." He clarified.

"Clearly." She noted.

"Raven!" Kory hollered as she ran up to the pair.

"Oh hey Kory, thanks for ditching me with a guy I clearly didn't want to talk to." Raven said harshly.

"But you're glad she did, right?" Garfield asked, tilting his head towards Raven.

"Raven I just met the cutest guy; he is like a super hero." Kory said excitedly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and he will be back any minute with our drinks so I got to go, but I just had to tell you about him." She squealed.

"Okay Kory, go have fun." Raven said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Kory squealed again and quickly hopped over to Garfield, "She likes blue long island iced tea, she doesn't like to talk about her family or high school experiences, and she has quite a defensive wall. Good luck!" She said quickly before running back to her table.

Raven glared at her friend as she watched her leave, before rolling her eyes and turning back towards Garfield. "So…" He began, "Blue long island iced tea it is."

…

Kory quickly ran back to the table and just had enough time to catch her breath, fix her hair and apply fresh lip gloss before Richard returned.

"And here is your Tequila Sunrise." Richard said, handing her the drink.

"Oh it looks yummy." She said as he sat down next to her.

"So what brings you here on this fine night?" Richard asked.

"One of my friends is meeting a blind date, and me and a few others tagged along to make sure he didn't turn out to be a murderer." She said, sipping her drink.

"Wow, that's interesting."

"I know, isn't it exciting." She giggled, before sipping her straw.

"Not really," He said hesitantly. "If you yearn for excitement, then tonight I will blow your mind." Kory almost jumped in her seat. "Stick with me princess, and life will be full of excitement." He said intriguingly.

"Okay." She gushed.

"So tell me, what do you consider to be over the top exciting that you have never done before?"

She gasped, "Let's steal something!"

"Okay calm down, let's not commit a crime. If we were going to steal something it would have to be something stupid and harmless…"

She gasped again, "Let's steal something from the men's room!"

"Okay, how about a toilet." He suggested sarcastically, and she giggled at the idea. "Tell you what, think about it, talk to your friends. And when you know what you want to do, come find me, I'll be here all night." He said getting up and kissing her hand before walking away.

Kory's mind was blown and she needed to talk to Raven, NOW!

…

"Okay so avoiding the subject of family and high school… What do you do for fun?" Garfield asked, trying to find the best conversation subject to have with her. Instead of giving him an actual answer; Raven opted for just lifting up her book. "Ah reading. I like reading too, though I'm more of a comic book reader."

"That doesn't surprise me." She said simply, as she sipped her drink.

"Raven!" Kory shouted and Raven almost spilt her drink on herself at the outburst. "Oh Raven I need to talk to you!" Kory yelled dramatically, before turning towards Garfield. "I'm sorry…"

"Garfield." He finished.

"I'm sorry Garfield; I just need to borrow Raven for a bit, I'll give her back I promise." Kory said before dragging Raven away.

Garfield turned back to the bar and couldn't help but smile to himself. He might be rusty, but he was talking to a pretty girl that he really liked. He then got the bar tenders attention. "Yeah, can I get another green zombie?" He asked and the bar tender nodded sorrowfully. "Hey dude, what's wrong?" He asked.

Wally sighed, "My girlfriend just dumped me."

"Ah, I can relate. I recently got dumped. But look at me now, I've been talking to the girl of my dreams, and I'm on top of the world." Garfield said enthusiastically, but his words didn't really make Wally feel better.

…

"Kory calm down, what's going on?" Raven asked, as she managed to slow her friend down.

"Oh Raven, I have never met anyone like Richard before, He's so charming and exciting!"

"That's great, but did you really have to pull me away from Garfield, just to tell me that?"

Kory smirked, "I'm guessing you were enjoying talking to him then."

Raven tried not to blush, "No, I just…" She stammered and Kory squealed. "It's not that big of a deal, Kory." Raven insisted.

"Oh my god, we can double date!" Kory said excitedly.

"No!" Raven almost shouted.

"Okay fine, but you got to help me think of something exciting to do with Richard."

"Like?"

"Oh my god, I know something exciting! I will send him my panties."

"Okay?" Raven didn't know what to think of this.

"Oh no, I'm wearing my pink polka dots. There's nothing sexy about pink polka dots."

"I don't know why you think it's necessary to send him your underwear?"

Kory gasped, "Raven."

"What?" She asked somewhat frightened.

"You are always wearing black panties."

"And?..." Raven asked, before widening her eyes. "No."

"Come on Raven, please." Kory begged.

"I'm not going to give you my underwear so you can give them to a guy you just met." She insisted before stomping back to the bar where someone was waiting for her.

"Just think about it, okay!" She heard Kory holler, and she rolled her eyes.

Raven sat back down next to Garfield, and he tried not to act overly excited that she was back.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Apparently some guy named Richard has completely swept Kory off her feet." Raven said in annoyance and Garfield almost spit out his drink.

"Richard, as in Richard Grayson?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is he's dashing and charming…"

"Yep it's Grayson." He cut her off.

"Do you know him or something?" She asked.

"He's only one of my best friends."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back, he really helped me during my big break up with… Terra?!" He said in shock as he watched his ex walk through the club entrance. Raven turned and watched as the pretty blond entered the club with her friends, before turning back to Garfield, who wasn't doing so well. "Out of all the clubs in Jump, why did she have to come to this one?" He said uncomfortably.

"What happened between you and her?" Raven asked curiously, as she tried to be considerate with her words.

"We dated practically all through high school, and then the day after we graduated she dumped me." He said dejectedly. "I can't believe she is here. What if she sees me? I can't talk to her!" He panicked. "How am I supposed to move on if she's here? What am I going to do?!"

Raven could completely understand what he was going through, and watching him panic reminded her a lot of herself when she was used and dumped in high school. And it all made her feel stronger towards him, so before he could continue on with his panic attack she grabbed his shoulders and made him face her. "Gar, it will be okay, you just need to breath." She told him calmly.

"I… I need a distraction." He stammered.

And that's when she realized what she needed to do, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to do it. Suddenly she grabbed his face with her hands and yanked him forward and kissed him. And it worked for as soon as she did so his mind went completely off Terra, and on her...


	3. Chapter 3 Jinx & Wally

Biology.

Chapter 3 Jinx and Wally.

"Oh yeah, we go way back, he really helped me during my big break up with Terra?!" He said in shock as he watched his ex walk through the club entrance.

Raven turned and watched as the pretty blond entered the club with her friends, before turning back to Garfield, who wasn't doing so well.

"Out of all the clubs in jump, why did she have to come to this one?" He said uncomfortably.

"What happened between you and her?" Raven asked curious, as she tried to be considerate with her words.

"We dated practically all through high school, and then the day after we graduated she dumped me." He said dejectedly. "I can't believe she is here. What if she sees me? I can't talk to her!" He panicked. "How am I supposed to move on if she's here. What am I going to do!"

Raven could completely understand what he was going through, and watching him panic reminded her a lot of herself when she was used and dumped. And it all made her feel stronger towards him. So before he could continue on with his panic attack she grabbed his shoulders and made him face her.

"Gar, it will be okay, you just need to breath." She told him calmly.

"I… I need a distraction." He stammered.

And that's when she realized what she needed to do, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to do it. Suddenly she grabbed his face with her hands and yanked him forward and kissed him. And it worked for as soon as she did so his mind went completely off Terra, and on her.

…

"Oh dear god! No, no, no…" Victor said as he watch Terra walk into the bar, "This is bad!"

"What, what?" Roy asked as he glanced around.

"It's Terra! Out of all the bars. She's ganna ruin everything!"

"Maybe not." Roy noticed.

"What are you talking about, as soon as Gar sees her he will lose it." Victor explained.

"I don't know, he seems pretty distracted at the moment." Roy said pointing to the boy at the bar, who was smacking lips with the bookworm.

"What are you talk- Oh wow." Victor watched as his friend happily kissed the girl at the bar. "That's my boy!" He exclaimed, shaking Roy, "That's my boy."

…

Terra slowly walked into the bar, she smiled seeing some of her friends that waved at her, and encouraged her to join them, and she was about to, before she noticed someone familiar. As soon as she spotted her ex she was tempted to leave the club, she couldn't let him see her, not after she broke him. But then upon seeing the girl beside him lean over and kiss him, she decided that everything was okay. She sighed in relief over the fact that he had moved on, because now that he finally has moved on, now she could too.

…

Raven slowly pulled away, leaving the boy with a goofy face expression, "Did that help get your mind off of her?" She asked.

"Who?" He questioned, the goofy expression still on his face.

"Your ex." She reminded.

"Oh who cares about her." He said casually before putting a hand on her side, slowly pulling her close to him again for another kiss.

…

"That is my boy!" Victor said again, as he continued to nudge Roy. "I gotta go find Richard and tell him this." He suddenly said as he stood up.

"Great, I'm ganna order another drink." Roy said, also getting up.

Roy walked over to the bar and got the bartenders attention as he ordered another drink. And he couldn't help but notice the bartender was overly dejected.

"What's wrong with you?" Roy asked, somewhat harshly.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me." Wally said sadly, as he slowly glanced over to Jinx at the other side of the bar.

"Well I'm not surprised, by the way your pouting around like a little girl. That girl looks like she wants a man…"

"You know that doesn't really make me feel any better." Wally huffed.

"Look man, I'm ganna give it to you straight, if you really want her back, you need to show her you can be a man."

"And how would I do that?" Wally asked.

"During your next break, I want you to go bang her in the back room."

"Excuse me?"

"Show her one last time what she will be missing. Don't take no for an answer."

"Do you think that will work?" Wally asked, shocked he was even considering it.

"If it doesn't, then at least you might get to do her one last time."

"Okay."

"Great."

"Yeah, I'm ganna do it." Wally said excitedly.

"Go for it." Roy said.

Wally grabbed Roy's drink and chugged it, to Roy's dismay, before quickly walking over and grabbing Jinx's arm.

"Wally, what are you doing?"

"Were going on break." He said, quickly pulling her to the back room.

She wanted to put her foot down, but she couldn't help but be somewhat intrigued by his assertiveness. Wally pulled her to the back room and shut the door. "Wally, what is this about?" She demanded to know as she put her foot down and crossed her arms.

Her attitude was a little scary, but he remembered what Roy had said, and so acted on impulse and bolted forward, grabbing her face and kissing her.

Now this was a little out of character for Wally. Wally West was born into a big loving family. He was known as a good runner and got most of his popularity from running track in high school. He was very nice, and a bit of a jokester, which surprisingly won the heart of Jinx.

Jinx was born into a disruptive family, and grew up on the bad side of town. She followed a bad crowd, though she wasn't necessarily a bad girl. She was a flirt, and didn't give bad boys the time of day, and instead liked to play with the good ones, like Wally. Jinx and Wally dated all through high school, but now that they were adults, Jinx was starting to have a change of heart. She wanted a fresh start, and when she wanted something she got it. That's why she dumped Wally. Though it seemed she had changed her mind as she now hungrily kissed her ex, but actually in her mind, they were still over.

He perched her onto the tabled as she swung the objects that were on it off to the floor. She ripped open his bartending uniform with her pink nails as he cupped her chest through her blouse. She let her pencil skirt bunch as she wrapped her long legs around his, and he slowly noticed she was undoing his black belt.

…

"Has anyone noticed that there is no one tending the bar?"

…

Jinx sat cross-legged on the table as she reapplied her lavender lipstick, before fixing her hair. Wally had a small smile on his face as he tucked in his shirt before glancing up at the girl before him.

He smiled again before slowly approaching her, "So Jinxy, you know tomorrow is our day off…"

She sighed before putting her lipstick away, "Wally… this was fun you know, fooling around in the back room. But that doesn't change anything between us." His happy mood was suddenly gone. "I know I should have mentioned this sooner but, this was my last shift… Tomorrow I'm moving."

He was stunned. "What?! But, but this job requires you to put in a two week notice."

"I did, two weeks ago." She told him.

"Well…" He began, "I guess I better go back to work." He said harshly.

"Angel will be taking over my shift." She informed him.

"Oh really, did you know Angel is out with the flu." He retorted.

…

Roy glanced up at Wally as he entered the bar again. "Yo bartender, I expect a free drink since you chugged mine." He said harshly.

Wally glared at the man. "Your advice was bull."

"My advice was genius, it clearly got you laid." Roy said glancing at Wally's disheveled attire.

"Yeah, but were still over!"

"Hey, I never said you would get back together." Roy reminded him.

"Whatever." Wally huffed before walking away.

"What about my drink!" Roy hollered, lifting up his glass.

"Get it yourself." Wally retorted, and Roy shrugged before reaching over the bar and grabbing the bottle.

…

"Can I get another Dry Martini?" Sarah asked as she approached the bar.

"Hey, have you ever bartended before?" Jinx asked.

"No, not really?"

"It's super easy." Jinx said pulling Sarah behind the bar. "See the computer does all the work, you just type in the drink they want and it will tell you how to make it."

"Okay?" Sarah said confusedly.

"Great!" Jinx said, handing Sarah her apron. "You'll do great."

"Wait what?"

…

Victor walked around the club looking for Richard, when he heard a familiar voice. "Sparky?" He turned around and smiled.

"Karen." He greeted.

"I thought it was you." She smiled running up and hugging him. "How have you been?"

"Well that football scholarship is really helping me." He smiled.

"Yeah I bet. So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to help my friend get over his ex."

"And how's that working out?" She asked and he smiled before pointing over at the couple at the bar.

"You tell me?" He smirked.

"Wait. That's your friend, the one in the purple button down, and jacket."

"It sure is."

"Oh really, well I just so happen to know the girl he's grinning at."

"You do?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah that's Raven. Her and Kory came here to support me and my blind date."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I heard about that."

"I can't believe Roy said he was British on his profile." She huffed.

"He what?" He laughed.

"Yeah, and he also sent me this." She said pulling out her phone.

"Oh no!" He said in disgust.

"It's actually not that bad." She noted looking at the picture. and Victor just laughed.

"What's so funny- why are we looking at a dick pic?" Garfield asked as he approached the pair, with Raven beside him.

"Yeah, and its Roy's" Victor told him and Garfield flinched in disgust.

"So why are we looking at a picture of a penis?" Raven asked.

"Because it's my blind dates." Karen told her.

"I'm so happy for you." Raven drawled and Karen couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Garfield, was it? Yeah you have a little lipstick on your…" Karen began, as she touched the side of her face.

Garfield blushed as he wiped at his mouth and Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I'm not even wearing lipstick."

"I know." Karen smirked, "But just look at his face…" She gushed, referring to his crimson cheeks. "He's a real keeper Rae Rae."

"Hear that Raven, I'm a keeper." Garfield grinned.

"Ugh, I'm out of here." Raven said as she began to walk away, and Garfield was quick to follow her.

"Raven I was just kidding." He said running after her.

"There so cute." Karen gushed.

Victor laughed, "Well I'm ganna get a refill." He said lifting up his glass. "But it was nice catching up with you."

"It sure was, Sparky." Karen smirked.

…

Victor walked up to the bar and looked at the waitress, well he thought she was a waitress, she was behind the bar and wore the apron, but other than that she looked like she didn't work there.

"Hey, can I get a blue hurricane?" He asked.

"Oh sure." She smiled, "I love hurricanes, the drink not the storm."

He smiled. "My names Victor." He introduced.

"Sarah." She returned.

...


	4. Chapter 4 Sarah & Victor

Biology.

Chapter 4 Victor and Sarah.

Victor walked up to the bar and looked at the waitress, well he thought she was a waitress, she was behind the bar and wore the apron, but other than that she looked like she didn't work there.

"Hey, can I get a blue hurricane?" He asked.

"Oh sure." She smiled, "I love hurricanes, the drink not the storm."

He couldn't help but smile. "My names Victor." He introduced.

"Sarah." She returned.

"Be honest Sarah, you don't work here, do you?"

She almost laughed. "Nope. Would you believe the waitress pulled me back here, handed me her apron and said its super easy."

"And is it?" He asked.

"You know, it kind of is." She whispered, "If only I could get this stupid thing to work." She said, as she lightly began to hit the computer.

"Okay, okay, let me help." He offered. "First of all, hitting it will not get it to work." He advised as he pressed a few buttons. "There, see, that's all it needed."

"Wow thanks." She grinned. "Are you some sort of computer engineer or something?" She asked.

He laughed, "No, though my dad wished I was."

It was true. Victor Stone was born into a family that only wanted the best for him, and so at a very young age they made him study and learn. It sure paid off, for you could say their son was a genius. But Victor always wanted something more, more than the scientist his parents wanted him to be. So when high school came around, Victor, tried out for sports, and he loved it, especially football. His mother tried to be supportive, but his father was against anything sports, saying it was distracting him from school. This created a big falling out with his father which caused Victor to storm out of the house and recklessly get behind the wheel of his car. Victor woke up the next morning in the hospital, he had many scrapes and scratches, and a few broken bones, but the most shocking was that he was missing his leg. The doctor said they were forced to amputate it, and that he was lucky to be alive. Victor went through a few months of depression, feeling like a freak, and wondering if he would ever be able to play sports again. But, to everyone's surprise and his relief, the prosthetic didn't hold him back one bit, in fact, it made him stronger.

"So when you're not forced to bartend, what do you do?" Victor asked.

"I spend most of my time volunteering at the West Side school for the handicapped. I specialize in helping children come to terms with physical disabilities, and help them with physical therapy."

"Do you really?" Victor asked intrigued.

"Oh yes, I love helping people." She smiled.

And she truly did. Sarah Simms loved helping people, especially children. When she was a teenager she would volunteer at the West Side school every day after school. And after she graduated she started working there full time. Sarah's a proficient teacher and specializes in dealing with special needs students, particularly young children who are having trouble coping with physical disabilities. She helps them come to terms with their handicaps, and often is considered one of the favored instructors at the school. Sarah's great at helping kids understand that a person's physical handicaps are not a characteristic of who they are as a human being. She loves children and the looks on their faces as she helps them see their disabilities do not wield them, but makes them stronger. And if they set their mind to it they can do anything.

"So the West Side school huh?" She nodded. "Well, I'm shocked I've never seen you there." Victor chuckled, and she looked at him confused. "I'm quite familiar with the place." He said before pulling up his pant leg and propping his prosthesis on the bar.

"Oh wow, can I ask what happened?" She asked as he took his foot off the counter.

"I got into a pretty nasty car accident when I was 17, it banged me up pretty good, but really this was the worst of it."

"You know I bet it would be such an inspiration for the kids to see you. How would you feel about dropping by the school sometime? But I completely understand if you don't want to…" She spoke, fearing she was stepping over a boundary.

He put his hand over hers, "I would love to."

Sarah grinned, before slowly biting her lip, as Victor held her hand. But before the moving moment could continue Roy dramatically leaned over Victor. "Please miss, can I have some more." He said, holding out his glass." Victor let out a long irritated sigh as Sarah kindly poured Roy another drink. And to Victor's dismay, Roy did not take the hint to leave.

"It was very nice talking to you Victor, but I better go be a bartender." Karen smiled.

"Okay, but let me know if you have any more trouble with the computer." He said and she nodded before smiling again. Sarah walked to the other side of the bar as she began to take orders and make more drinks.

"Can I get a vodka on the rocks and a Tequila Sunrise?" Richard asked and Sarah smiled.

"The Tequila Sunrise wouldn't happen to be for Kory, would it?" She asked, intrigued.

"It might." He smirked, "Why, you a friend of hers?" He asked and she nodded as she began to prepare the drinks. "Well, maybe you could give me some advice?" He suggested.

"Fine. Only because I can see you like her as much as she likes you. The thing is Kory might act like she wants something crazy like a trip to Hawaii or hang-gliding, which I'm sure Bruce Wayne's ward could give her. But really, she will be over the moon just by going to the carnival or the movies.

"Great, now what am I going to do with these hang-gliding tickets." Richard joked.

"I can see you like her, and I don't blame you, Kory is a really fun person. But I also know you are the playboy prince, so I want you to know Kory has a lot of friends that won't hesitate to kick your rich ass." Sarah said nicely as she handed him his drinks.

"Noted." He said as he grabbed the drinks, and he couldn't help but glance over at the other side of the club. "Well Gar seems to be hitting it off with the bookworm." He noticed.

Sarah glanced behind her and smiled, before turning back to Richard. "The question is where have you been, they were kissing not 40 minuts ago."

…

Kory twiddled her fingers as she leaned against the wall near the back of the club. She was anxious, nervous, and excited, and dying to see Richard again. Although she sadly couldn't think of anything thrilling for them to do.

"Hello princess." Richard spoke smoothly behind her.

Kory jumped and quickly turned around, startled and excited to see him. "Richard." She breathed.

He gave her a charming smile as he handed her a drink and she grinned as she slowly took it.

"So… do you have any ideas of what you might want to do?" He asked as he watched her sip her drink.

She sighed. "I am at a loss of what to do." She said sorrowfully.

Richard smiled before taking her drink out of her hand and grabbing it, slowly pulling her to the exit door. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He told her, pulling her out of the club and down the street towards his fancy car. He opened the door for her and let her in. Kory could barely contain herself as she jumped in her seat and they sped off to a unknown destination…

…

"Sorry about that." Garfield said as he caught up to Raven.

"About the dick pic or you making another not funny joke?"

"Both." He guessed, and she rolled her eyes, but there was still a hint of a smile on her face. "Here let me make it up to you?" He grinned.

"How?" She asked intrigued.

"I'm gonna get you another blue long island ice tea." He snickered, winking at her and walking back to the bar.

Raven couldn't help but smile to herself as she slowly leaned against the wall. Until she was bothered…

"So Raven, how's it going with your new boyfriend?" Karen asked, joining her.

Raven rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend." She told her.

"Could have fooled me with the way you two were smacking lips"

"Don't you have a picture of someone's genitals to look at?" Raven huffed.

"Tell me is it not a penis version of Roy?" Karen asked holding up the picture again.

Raven winced, "Can you please put that away?" She asked avoiding the image on the phone.

"Huh, I guess Roy's a natural red head." Raven was just ignoring her now. "Have you ever noticed you can tell the type of penis a guy has by looking at him?" Karen asked, still looking at her phone.

"I honestly never thought of the subject." Raven said, still looking away.

"No look." Karen said forcing Raven to look at the men the bar contained. "Petit, circumcised, not circumcised…"

"I'm not listening."

"Oh god, curves to the side." Karen winced, and Raven was tempted to put her fingers in her ears to block her out. "Oh what about your boyfriend over there." Karen said and Raven couldn't help but look up.

She quickly turned away, a blush on her face as she realized she was picturing it, she was actually picturing it. And… it wasn't that bad.

"Well…?" Karen asked.

"Well nothing." She huffed. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a blue long island ice tea waiting for me." She said walking away.

"Go get him girl." Karen hollered, raising her glass. "Now I wonder were Kory is?"

…

Richard held his hands over Kory's eyes as he slowly walked her in front of a building. "Are you ready?" He asked, and she nodded under his hands. "Okay here we go…" He said, pulling away and her face dropped upon seeing the bowling alley. "Well… what do you think?" He asked, turning to face her. But he became concerned as he watched her un-happy expression.

"Bowling… I love bowling!" She suddenly screamed as she jumped up and down, and he smiled before accompanying her inside.

Kory acted like she was about to fly around the room in excitement, and that's just what Richard loved about her. And before he knew it she was excitedly pulling him to get shoes. Normally Richard was very distant and reserved, much like Bruce, but this girl was bringing out the best in him. He couldn't help but smile as she picked out a purple sparkly ball and skipped over to the alley.

Kory was a little rusty at the game at first, and couldn't quite get the ball where it needed to go. In the first 20 minutes she managed to break a window, hit someone's foot, and have the ball land on someone's poor nachos, which made a mess. But she did manage to make a strike, though it was down someone else's lane. She clearly needed some help, which Richard was happy to offer. Kory was a fast learner, not that she showed it as she purposefully flunked a few rounds so Richard would help her some more.

Which he caught on to.

The game was almost over and Kory was actually beating Richard, to his surprise. But he didn't mind, because every time she would knock down a pin she would run up to him and hug him excitedly, and who didn't love that.

It was the last round of the game and Richard was barely ahead of her, all Kory needed to do was knock down all the pins and she would beat him and win the game. She was clearly nervous as she swung her ball and he couldn't help but watch her, and think how adorable she was. The ball rolled slowly right down the middle and knocked down 7 pins, but they watched as one of the fallen pins slowly rolled and hit the last one, making Kory the winner. Ecstatic Kory Jumped forward, into Richard's arms and before his mind could comprehend she kissed him, and it was amazing.

…

"Hmm. I wonder were Kory ran off too?" Raven wondered as she glanced around the club for her friend.

"If she's with Richard then they are probably off doing something exhilarating." Garfield said honestly, and Raven only hoped that they didn't go rob a bank.

"Should I be worried, I mean sometimes Kory can be kind of naive."

"Yeah well, the thing is the media has it made out that Richard is this big playboy prince, but he's not. Now don't get me wrong he's a big flirty player, but he never takes the girls home. I should know, me and Vic are there all the time."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's all publicity." He smiled, "Don't worry; your friend is in good hands. Speaking of friends, I wouldn't mind gloating to mine about how well this is going." He grinned before getting up, "Be right back." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

…

"You know Vic, I'm not the only one who lied on their profile, Bee said she was good at a lot of sports and argue teams…"

"You mean the debate team." Victor corrected.

"Whatever, see I'm not the only one who lied."

"Okay sure, but Karen did do all those things in high school." Victor informed him.

"What?"

"Hey guys…" Garfield said butting in.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, go back and smooch with the hot book worm." Roy said.

"I just came over to gloat about how well things are going." He smiled.

"Yeah well, the nights not over yet." Roy told him as he took a drink.

"What does that mean?" Garfield asked.

"Better men then you have lost a sure thing over nothing."

"What?" He panicked.

"Don't worry about it Gar." Victor told him.

"All I'm saying is while you're here talking to us, some guy could swoop in on your girl." Roy informed him.

"What!" He panicked.

"It's very unlikely." Victor tried to reassure.

"But it could happen." Roy added.

"I… I need to get back to her." Garfield panicked, running away.

Victor glared at Roy, "He has a better chance at blowing it now, you do realize that right." Victor drawled.

"Yep." Roy smirked, sipping his drink.

"Look man, just because your date didn't work out, doesn't mean you have to sabotage everyone else's."


	5. Chapter 5 Karen & Roy

Biology.

Chapter 5 Roy and Karen.

"All I'm saying is while you're here talking to us, some guy could swoop in on your girl." Roy informed him.

"What!" He panicked.

"It's very unlikely." Victor tried to reassure.

"But it could happen." Roy added.

"I… I need to get back to her." Garfield panicked, running away.

Victor glared at Roy, "He has a better chance at blowing it now, you do realize that right." He drawled.

"Yep." Roy smirked, sipping his drink.

"Look man, just because your date didn't work out, doesn't mean you have to sabotage everyone else's."

"Um that's exactly what it means." Roy said, as if Victor didn't know.

Classic Roy.

Roy Harper was always a player, especially in high school. He had very limited skill sets, but was good at gym, and some summer camp experiences showed him how to be handy with a bow and arrow. But that was really all he was good at, or so he let himself believe. Roy ended up dropping out of school and got dragged into a rough crowd. He got addicted to heroin, shattered his arm and ended up in the hospital. But he's clean now and his arm is as good as new, and he's back to the pig headed player, he always was...

"Do you ever think you'll settle down?" Victor asked.

"Yeah sure, maybe when I'm old." Roy responded.

Victor rolled his eyes, "Let's just see if you ruined Gar's chance at a decent rebound." He said as they glanced back at their friend.

Currently Garfield was running recklessly through the crowded club, and he practically fell when he finally reached his destination, causing both Roy and Victor to wince at the scene.

"Wow, are you alright?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine." He said getting up. "Did anyone talk to you while I was gone?"

"No, why?" She questioned.

"Oh never mind." He said casually shaking it off.

"Okay then?… well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go outside and see if I can get a signal and call Kory." Raven said getting up off the bar stool.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He said, also getting up.

She smiled but shook her head, "Don't worry, I'll be back." She reassured, before walking towards the club exit.

It took everything he had in him not to run after her. He was a very protective person, and being forced to sit here while she walked outside, alone, in the cold dark, drove him crazy. He continued to sit anxiously in his seat, tapping his foot, and nervously sipping his drink, while he secretly scolded himself for not being more relaxed. He needed to calm down, he couldn't push too much on this new girl or he'd scare her off.

"Relax lover boy." Karen said, as she sat down next to him. "She'll be back."

"I'm more worried that something will happen to her." Garfield said.

"Ha, very unlikely, and even if something did happen, Raven can take care of herself, and make sure you take note in that." She told him before taking a drink.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little confused.

Karen smiled, "You seem loyal, but if you do anything to hurt her, let's just say I wouldn't be so worried about her friends beating you up, but her instead." She warned.

"Ah noted." He said taking a drink, hoping it would relax him.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "You clearly like her and she clearly likes you. I know it might seem like she hates you at times, but she's like that with everyone. Frankly I can already see you taking her home tonight." She told him with a wink.

"Really?" He blinked, almost choking on his drink and she nodded.

Karen was always a positive person. Karen Beecher lived a pretty positive lifestyle. She was very much labeled as the queen bee in high school, being captain of the cheerleading team, the debate team, and valedictorian. She was popular, had lots of friends, and was liked by all. She was outgoing and bold, and most importantly, she didn't let any man tell her what to do. And nothing had changed…

"Do you really think Raven would come home with me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Let's just say the way she has been looking at you, the odds are definitely in your favor." She said as she slowly caught the eye of a handsome man across the bar. "Speaking of going home with someone..." She began as she got up, leaving Garfield confused. Karen boldly walked over to the guy she made eye contact with and smiled as she sat down next to him, "Hello." She said flirtatiously.

"Hi." He said returning the smile. "My name is Mal Duncan, can I buy you a drink?" He asked in a charming voice.

"You sure can." She grinned.

Garfield watched all of this with a shocked expression, but he had to admit talking to Karen about Raven briefly took his mind off of worrying about her. But now he was back to worrying and only wished she would be back soon.

…

Raven sighed in relief as she managed to get a signal and she immediately called Kory. But that relief feeling went away as she rolled her eyes, hearing Kory's cutesy voicemail. Raven tiredly called her again and couldn't help but wonder what her friend could be doing…

…

Richard was somewhat taken aback as Kory shoved him against the wall of the bowling alley bathroom, her sweet lips on him in seconds. The taste of her strawberry lip-gloss was intoxicating on her soft mouth, as she lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. If he wasn't careful he might just fall in love with this woman.

Kory pulled away and giggled before jumping on Richard, letting him lift her up. Her long legs straddled his hips as he spun them around so she was against the wall. His hands hugged her hips as her hands started to tangle through his slick hair, now normally Richard didn't let anyone touch his hair, but for Kory he could let it slide.

She slowly let her hands fall down his back, her sparkly pink nails gliding over his muscles under his shirt, before Richard knew it she had grabbed the lower half of the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The gesture disheveled him a bit as he was forced to put her down and back up a bit to straighten himself, and fully take off the shirt. Once the garment was completely off his head he was quick to get back to the moment…

Now that he was halfway undressed he felt more playful with removing clothing and quickly grabbed at her blouse. Kory playfully pulled away, which forced Richard to pounce her, causing the girl to giggle and scream at the action. And while this was all happening, Kory's phone was unheard in her purse, which was on the floor by their shuffling feet.

…

Raven sighed as she got Kory's voicemail again and decided to give up and just hoped her friend was okay. She put her phone away and walked back inside the club were Garfield was waiting anxiously for her to return. "Oh thank god your back." He exclaimed in relief.

"I told you I would be."

"I know but…

"It's okay." She interrupted, "We did just meet, so I can understand a lack of trust." She explained calmly.

"No, it's not like that at all. Trust me Raven, I trust you more than anyone I have ever met." He said sincerely, grabbing her hands.

"Really? But you've known me for what, a couple of hours? I hardly believe you can trust me in that little of time." She told him realistically.

"But I do." He said, still holding her hands.

"But you don't know me." She told him sternly.

"I might not know everything, but I know enough. Where complete opposites, and frankly have little to nothing in common, except we both had our hearts broken in high school."

She pulled her hands away. "Who told you about that?" She asked distantly.

"No one, I figured it out." He said.

"I find that unlikely." She said narrowly.

"When Kory said you don't like to talk about high school I just assumed."

"Well… lucky guess." She huffed.

"What happened?" He asked cautiously.

"It was stupid." She said distantly, but he urged her to continue, "He just popped into my life freshmen year with a charming smile and dashing looks."

"Who?"

"Kory likes to call him he who shall not be named."

"Okay so Voldemort." Garfield joked, "I'm sorry, continue."

Raven huffed, "He was romantic and sweet, and fooled me into thinking he was prince charming. He gave me flowers and complemented me every morning, and worst of all, he actually got me to believe he was real." She let out a long sigh. "All he wanted was for me to help him cheat on some tests." She finished.

"And did you?" He asked.

"He manage to trick me into thinking it was a fancy way of studying, he was very persuasive."

"What happened after that?"

"He cheated, and passed the test, and when I confronted him on cheating he laughed and threw everything I confided to him back at me. I've tried to move past it, but even though he moved away that year and I never saw him again, it still haunts me sometimes."

"So you gave him a few answers to some tests and helped him cheat, that isn't so bad." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"If only that was the only thing I gave him." She huffed under her breath, but he heard it.

"Well, I can see why you don't like talking about it." He said awkwardly.

"Yep." She said, roughly taking a drink. He started to worry he might have ruined the mood and his chances with her by bringing up her ex, 'so much for trying not to scare her off'… But he started to relax as he watched her shake it off. "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago, I've moved past it." She said casually.

"That's the spirit!" He said excitedly. "So… did you get a hold of your friend?" He said before taking a drink.

"Sadly no." She huffed. "Kory must be having a hell of a time if she's not answering her phone."

"Knowing Richard he probably took her hang-gliding." He joked.

"Knowing Kory she probably let him." She said rolling her eyes as her phone went off. Quickly she grabbed it to see Kory had texted her.

"What is it?" Garfield asked, looking at her expression.

"Kory says she will be spending the night with Richard and she will call me in the morning." She sighed.

"Way to go Dick!" Garfield said excitedly until Raven turned to glare at him. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Well, Kory has officially ditched me with you." She teased.

"Yeah, well I'll take good care of you tonight." He said casually, before widening his eyes. "No, I mean not in that sense!" He said shaking his hands in front of her. "I was speaking more of… I will be nice, good… Oh god, I'm not creepy I swear." He rambled and she smiled, putting her hand over his.

…

"They're really cute together." Sarah said sweetly, as she leaned against the bar next to Victor.

"To be honest I was just hoping for him to get laid and out of his funk, but I actually might have found him a steady girlfriend!" He said in surprise and Sarah laughed. "I can't believe Richard is missing this." He said, slowly pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures of the pair to send to his friend.

"Oh gag." Roy huffed dramatically, before tapping off his drink. "I need to get away from this." He mumbled walking away from his seat.

"Okay then?" Victor began, "Good riddance." He mumbled before turning back to Sarah.

Roy walked to the back of the club. All this relationship, dating, drama, was enough to make him puke. But then Victors question of settling down started to ring in his head as he glanced around the Club and the girls that contained it. A part of him felt a little down at the thought. "I could settle down if I wanted to." He huffed to himself. He then glanced up to see a girl leaning against the wall near a shadowy part of the club. She had long dark hair, mysterious eyes, and a short green, revealing dress. "I could definitely settle down with her." He smiled and she gave him a malicious smirk as he approached her. "Hi." He said smoothly, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Hello." She sneered, leaning her head against the wall.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

She smiled, "A scotch. And make it quick so we can get out of here." She told him simply.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked.

…

Wally sighed as he glanced around the club, it seemed like everyone was hooking up tonight, and he started to fear he would never find someone special ever again. "Excuse me, can I get a Grasshopper?" He heard someone ask as he looked up just to meet eyes with a blond haired beauty. She had her long hair pulled back into a ponytail and a short, lime green dress.

"Sure." He said somewhat nervously as he quickly started to prepare the drink. "Are you okay, you seem a little down?" He noticed.

"I came here with my sister and it appears she has ditched me, probably to make out with some guy in the alley." She huffed, leaning her arm against the bar as she let her head fall in her hand.

"Here." He said handing her her drink, "On the house."

"Thanks." She smiled, "I'm Artemis."

"Wally." He said with a grin, somehow in a much better mood.

Suddenly Roy ran up to the bar, interrupting the pair, somewhat out of breath. "I need two scotches ASAP!" He heaved.

"Well perfect timing." Wally began before clearing his throat and yelling, "LAST CALL!" It was then that everyone turned to him at the bar with wide eyes and thirsty throats, and he prepared for the stampede that came with last call…

…


	6. Chapter 6 Last Call- Closing Time

Biology.

Chapter 6 Last Call- Closing Time.

"Well perfect timing." Wally began before clearing his throat and yelling, "LAST CALL!" It was then that everyone turned to him at the bar with wide eyes and thirsty throats, and he prepared for the stampede that came with last call… Wally has been working at the Club for a few months now and was just starting to get used to the rush of last call. "Last Call, Last Call, Last Call for Alcohol." He sing songed, all part of the routine that came with the job.

"Well I guess it's last call." Sarah noted and Victor nodded as Garfield approached them merrily.

"Gar, what are you doing here?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, you should be with your girl." Sarah smiled.

"Raven went to the bathroom, and I'm not going to be the overprotective guy that follows her." He said proudly.

"Okay but it is last call, so you know what that means, right?…" Victor began and Garfield looked at him confused as he drew a blank. "You have to seal the deal." He told him.

"I do? I mean I thought I already did?" He questioned.

"Is she going home with you?" Sarah asked.

"Well… I'm, I'm not sure." He admitted, scratching his head.

"Well that's the deal you need to seal." Victor informed him.

"And you better hurry, cause she's back from the bathroom." Sarah told him.

"H-how do I seal it?!" Garfield suddenly panicked.

"Be subtle." Sarah told him simply.

"And whatever you do, do not just say 'will you go home with me?' You have to go at this delicately…" Victor told him with hand gestures.

"Okay, I can do this, I can be subtle… I can do this!" Garfield breathed.

"You sure can." Victor encouraged.

"Go get her!" Sarah added excitedly.

Garfield hopped up and down, pumping himself up as he walked back to his seat where Raven was waiting for him.

"Hey, there you are." Raven smiled.

"Will you go home with me?" He accidentally asked and from the other side of the bar Victor and Sarah both face palmed. The question threw Raven off as she blinked and he inwardly scolded himself for braking one of the rules. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean that, I mean I did, but I'm not supposed to be that direct. I totally ruined this didn't I, I mean I blew it!" He rambled.

"Yes." She said hesitantly, shocked the word ever left her mouth.

He let out a sigh, "I knew it." He said inwardly hating himself.

"No… yes, I'll go home with you." She told him directly.

"You're shittin me." He blurted in astonishment and she almost laughed. "Wow… okay, I mean great, let's go!" He said excitedly grabbing her hand as he pulled her towards the exit. But he was so excited he couldn't help but yell in exhilaration, "I'M GETTING LAID!" Victor and Sarah face palmed again as Raven of course yanked him out the door, knowing very well she could never show her face in there again.

Terra couldn't help but look at the Club exit as her ex made that announcement and some joy rose in her stomach as she watched him leave. First of all she noticed he hadn't changed a bit, and second she officially could no longer worry about him or live with the guilt of fearing she might have ruined his life. "Excuse me." She suddenly heard, and turned to see a tall, handsome man greet her.

"Hi." She smiled as he sat down next to her.

"My name is Garth; can I buy you a drink before closing time?"

…

"I can't believe Gar did that." Victor began, "I mean if that doesn't scare her off, then I don't know what will." He told Sarah who laughed.

"Hey Sarah, right?" Wally asked, approaching her.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"I get that your new here and stuff…"

"Technically I don't even work here." She informed him.

"Okay well, how would you feel about locking up tonight?" He said handing her the keys.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Victor noticed observing the bar tenders cheerful demeanor.

"I kind of met a girl." Wally blushed. "So you'll lock up, great!" He said quickly running back to the girl waiting for him.

"Well I guess I'm locking up." Sarah noted.

"Do you want me to stay here and make sure everything goes okay?" Victor asked and Sarah smiled.

"Sure."

…

"I can't believe you did that, I officially can't show my face in that Club again!" Raven scolded as they walked down the streets.

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me?"

"Frankly I can't believe I'm still going home with you after that stunt." She realized and he smiled.

"It's because you can't resist me." He grinned and she playfully shoved him.

"I can still change my mind." She reminded him.

"But you won't." He gloated, his nose in the air.

"Where do you live anyway?" She huffed playfully.

"Oh it's not too fa-" He stopped in realization, he wasn't expecting to bring home a girl tonight at all and ever since his big breakup he had completely let himself go, along with his apartment. Richard and Victor were the ones that shoved him in the shower and in clean clothes for tonight. He couldn't bring a girl home to the mess he left. Dirty laundry, and dishes, used tissues - _from crying_ , and trash, along with video games, and other clutter scattered around the room. No way in hell will clean-freak Raven spend the night there.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, well… It's just, I wasn't really expecting any guests tonight and my place is kind of… a mess." He said sheepishly, and he hoped this wouldn't cause her to shrug and say 'Oh well, I guess we can't fool around then, bye.'

"Oh well." She shrugged, "I guess we will just have to go to my place." She said simply, walking faster in front of him, leading the way, and he let out a sigh of relief before getting excited again as he ran to keep up with her. "It's not that far from here." She told him as they continued to walk.

…

Richard laid comfortably on his bed as he hugged the red headed beauty who rested her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, getting a big whiff of her strawberry shampoo. The action caused the girl to move, lifting up her head to look at him as she smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hi." He greeted after the kiss.

"Greetings." She returned and he smiled before leaning in to kiss her again, when his phone went off. He huffed in annoyance; the damn thing had been going off all night. He picked up the phone and started going through the many text messages Victor had been sending him. "Oh my god!" He said holding in a laugh as Kory lifted up her head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"What? No. It's just apparently Gar, my friend I told you about… he went to talk to a girl at the Club that was completely out of his league and now they are supposedly going home together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Vic is sending me all sorts of pictures of them." He said handing her his phone.

Kory glanced at the photo before sitting up in revelation, "Gar is Garfield?!" She said in shock.

"Wait, you know him?" Richard asked.

"I met him tonight. He's the guy Raven's smitten with!" She said excitedly holding the phone and falling back on the bed, kicking her feet in the air. "I can't believe she's going home with him." She squealed.

…

Raven slowly opened the door to her apartment, flipping on the light as she walked in. Garfield slowly walked in behind her, his hands in his pockets. He didn't exactly know how to start things, or what to do. "Here we are." Raven said, putting her purse down.

"Here we are." He repeated, before scratching the back of his head, "You know I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do here?" He said nervously as she approached him. "I don't really do this type of thing and I wouldn't really know how to star-" With sudden force she grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him towards her to kiss. "That works." He said pulling away and smiled, just to close the space between them again. She let her arms wrap around his head and gasped against his lips as he picked her up, slowly walking her to the back of the apartment. He let her slide down until her feet touched the ground and he turned and opened a door that was revealed to be a closet. He shut the door and walked to the one next to it, and right when she was about to tell him it was wrong again, he sighed at the appearance of a bathroom. "Your apartment is really cock blocking me right now." He pouted, as she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. "Why do you shut all your doors?" He asked approaching her, but she didn't answer and he didn't push the question as he smiled, leaning in and kissing her. He happily grabbed her hips as she slowly pulled him into her room, urging him onto her bed…

…

Sarah turned off all the lights and shut the door before locking it and turning to her friend. "This… this was a crazy night." She said exhaustedly.

"Yeah… tell me about it." Victor laughed. "So I was thinking?..." He began, scratching the back of his head nervously, "That I would stop by West Side school Monday? You-know, to see the kids and stuff." He said casually.

Sarah smiled, a small blush hitting her cheeks, "I would like that." She said before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "See you Monday then, Victor."


	7. Chapter 7 Epilog- Last Chapter

Biology.

Chapter 7 Epilog- Last Chapter.

…

Kory giddily opened the door to her friend's apartment with her key. "Raven are you home?" She asked walking into the apartment and setting her bag and keys on the table. She glanced into the kitchen just to see the refrigerator door was open, meaning someone was looking inside. "Oh good, you're home. Raven you have to tell me everything that happened last night!" She said excitedly as the refrigerator door shut to reveal Garfield in a white T and his boxers, holding a carton of orange juice.

"Um… Kory right?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I can see the evening went quite well." Kory smiled knowingly as Raven entered the room.

"Kory! What are you doing here?" Raven asked uncomfortably , slowly tightening Garfield's jacket around her.

"I came to see how last night went, and apparently it went _very well_ …" She snickered.

…

A lot can happen in one night, sometimes you'll meet someone great, sometimes you get your heart broken, sometimes nothing changes at all, but sometimes, just sometimes everything does…

 _The End._


End file.
